Showtime
by kandyfanz123
Summary: Her life and drama have a relationship like men and women: Can't live with it, can't live without it. Just as the storm started to settle, something new arises...


_Ok so here's a shortlittle one-shot set after Thursday's episode (5/4/06). Who do you think is going to have the near death experience the finale? My money is on Summer. E-mail me to discuss!_

Things could be worse. God, was that ever a true statement at the moment. Kirsten Cohen repeated this mantra to herself over and over again on the May evening, as she attempted to keep her 'glass-half-full' view of things as she watched as the blur of her only son being arrested and driven off in cuffs disappear. Sandy's voice was eager, trying to rush every word of advice he could to a stoned Seth as the cops ushered the teen under the influence under the roof of blaring sirens.

The relationship of Kirsten's life and constant drama was like that of women and men: Can't live with it, can't live without it. Foster children, illegitimate children, affairs, blackmail, ex-fiancés, new coworkers, scandal, attempted rape, situations near manslaughter, DUIs, teens smoking pot-- you name it. Believe it or not, alcoholism and a marriage of a thousand tons walking on a bed of eggshells should be the _least_ of her worries. Keeping the perfect façade that constantly fell to pieces mostly took priority. For the last few months, the closest person to even noticing this was Julie-effing-Cooper. Not that she would see anything _wrong _with that. There had been a time when she had a husband that had X-ray vision into her heart. Not only had he lost his super-power, he was just plain blind. As soon as the storm had started to clear, of course, there was time for one kiss and handshake, and then, on with the agenda:

Your kid is high… _FIVE_

The other is nowhere to be found-- never a good sign…_FOUR_

I guess he's truly sorry, can't blame him for that. Maybe the vodka… _THREE_

Somewhere off in the distance, new drama is itching to be percolating, more like _burning_.…_TWO_

Your kid is high…_ONE_

His arrest in five…_SHOWTIME!_

She can picture it now-

_"Come folks! Come one and all! Get your programs! Call 325-SEAT for tickets! The curtain is about to rise on the Kirsten used-to-be-a-happy Cohen Theatre. The last few weeks, she has dazzled us with her superb disappearing act. A quick intermission took place today after the matinee of A Discovered Relapse, the discoverer none other than her dear little boy. We're positive that the co-star playing **opposite** Ms. Cohen, Julie Cooper-Nichol-Almost Cooper Again-Future Roberts, will be appearing in tonight's show, as we discuss a way to get all of the alcohol hidden before she slurrs her way to a reprise of the Suriak number. Catchy tune huh? Guest star, Sandy Cohen-- oh, wait, that's her husband, isn't it? will be appearing in tonight's show as soon as he gets finished with his son in who was arrested from the green room today. Youngster Seth Ezekiel had a fine performance today giving his dad **a piece of his mind **in the after-school special. But, where is Kirsten now? You ask? She's getting her make-up touched up after her little break between shows this afternoon. This special feature tonight was actually a impromptu act, silly isn't it? Ms. Cohen thought she had the night off… **Hah! Never!**" _

Kirsten hugged her overcoat tighter around her and sighed, an unsure twinge of guilt, disbelief, and fear fell through her body. Deep down beneath all of these costars for tonight's episode, she was secretly feasting on the thought that Sandy might come back as a series regular soon.

'_God, Kirsten, get that stupid voice out of your head. Your life is far too complicated to be portrayed on any type of stage. You know that.'_

Sandy returned to her, a worried look strewn across his happy-fifteen-minutes-ago face.

"I'll be home as soon as I can." he told her as she predicted the correct words in her head, for she had been hearing them frequently enough for awhile now, the writers used that line WAY too much for her 'husband' when he _did _guest star. Automatically, Kirsten kicked herself on the inside for using that God-forsaken metaphor again.

He bade her goodnight, telling her it could be awhile, miles away from the proper set for their goodnight. Instead, it was in the parking lot in front of all God's creatures. There was a time when they wouldn't go to sleep without each other. One would wait up for the other, just for a moment's time of kisses that would subside into a peaceful slumber, when the man next to her was holding her tight. After their talk today, she looked forward to the prospect of sleeping beside him tonight, possibly even more. Now, when she should be thinking about her son, and what was going to happen to her family, she was thinking of herself. She really would be great on stage.

She drove Sandy's Mercedes home by herself. She wasn't too sure how Sandy would be getting home, or if that would even happen tonight…

_'God, dammit Kirsten, why are you so concerned with Sandy when Seth's ass is on the line for a stupid addiction when it's your fault he's got the damn gene in the first place...' _she thought, scolding herself with a mental ruler to her wrists. She glanced over to the clock, tapping her fingertips against the steering wheel as she changed lanes and proceeded through the next intersection. 11:27. Sandy had a good shot at breaking some of his records tonight.

_Things could be worse…_

_Everything is gonna be alright…_

_Things could be worse…_

_Everything is gonna be alright…_

She sang her mantra over and over again in her head, before turning on the radio, trying to distract herself. Death Cab floated through the airwaves at 98.6 Temperature FM. This really wasn't Seth's night. She laughed awkwardly inwardly at the irony. Once again, in attempt to take her mind off things, she listened to the acoustic guitar.

_Love of mine_

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding lights_

_Or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of the spark_

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_And illuminate the 'No's' on their vacancy sign_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

The lyrics cast a shadow of a spark of hope in her. Maybe her marriage wasn't perfect right now. But in the end, they would follow each other. Maybe not home tonight, or in a decision tomorrow, but she was sure they could still play their game, even if they weren't batting .365 in the All-Star game anymore, they would follow each other into the dark.

----

_I know, I know the metaphor was a bit much, and the death cab too, but it drives me insane when they play it on the radio! But please review!_


End file.
